


[fanmix] Tight Bond

by rose-n-reim (rosenreim)



Series: Fanmix [17]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenreim/pseuds/rose-n-reim
Summary: Kind of surreal Bondiana fantasy.
Relationships: James Bond/Bond Girl(s)
Series: Fanmix [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/425608





	[fanmix] Tight Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Download archive: [192 kbps](https://yadi.sk/d/71UpnUV_vFSdh), [224 kbps](https://yadi.sk/d/R0wP7n4FvFC9j), [320 kbps](https://yadi.sk/d/pLgl3-dUvFWBu)  
> Listen at [Yandex](https://yadi.sk/d/XZOJ9QOlxh_jjw)
> 
> Made for [fandom Espionage 2016](https://fk-2016.diary.ru/p210437087.htm?oam#more3)

[](http://i.imgur.com/ApYtuq1.jpg) [](http://i.imgur.com/O5uWgQg.jpg)

**TABLE OF CONTENTS:**

1\. King Curtis & The Kingpins - Whole Lotta Love. 02:46  
2\. Blondie. For Your Eyes Only. 03:05  
3\. Fiberglass Jungle. The Crossfires. 02:14  
4\. Gillan & Glover. She Took My Breath Away. 04:35  
5\. 2Cellos. Live and Let Die. 02:59  
6\. Deodato. Also Sprach Zarathustra. 05:07  
7\. Gillan & Glover. Purple People Eater. 02:35  
8\. 2Cellos. Orient Express. 03:10  
9\. Blondie. The Hunter Gets Captured By The Game. 03:36  
10\. Painting Over Picasso. Whole Lotta Love. 02:52  
11\. Ian Gillan. Anyway You Want Me (That's How I Will Be). 03:43

**Author's Note:**

> The cover art is inspired by Lucien Clergue's [Nu Zébré](http://www.odonwagnergallery.com/uploads/paintings/2000/17177ClergueNuZebreNY%2012x15in.jpg), made with 007 GoldenEye, Quantum fonts.


End file.
